Okita
by Sabaku no Rinko
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha sedang berbahagia atas hadirnya seorang bayi laki-laki dari Sang Uchiha bungsu! Ini fic punya teman ku. R&R please..


Summary : Keluarga Uchiha sedang berbahagia atas hadirnya seorang bayi laki-laki dari Sang Uchiha bungsu!

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Kazehiro Yuki! *dicekik oom Mashashi* oke! Saya ngalah. Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning : mungkin rada abal dan OC. ^^

Pairing : Sasuke .U. & Sakura .H.

Genre : Family.

Rated : T

LET'S READ!

OKITA

" Sasuke! "teriak sang Nyonya Uchiha cantik berambut merah muda.

" Tolong Sasuke-kun. Perutku sakit sekali. Se-sepertinya bayi kita akan lahir sebentar lagi, "lanjutnya.

" Bersabarlah Sakura. Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit, "hibur Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sedang dalam gendongannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit…

" Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sakura? "tanya Ino yang kebetulan sedang berjaga di rumah sakit semenjak Sakura cuti atas kehamilannya.

" I-Ino… Sepertinya bayiku akan segera lahir, "Sakura menjawab sambil meringis menahan sakit.

" Oh, baiklah Sasuke tolong ikuti aku ke ruang persalinan, "kata Ino.

" hn, "jawab Sasuke.

3 jam kemudian…

" Baiklah Sakura. Jika kau merasakan rasa sakit, mengejan (?) sekuat tenaga sesuai instruksiku,ya, "kata Ino memberi petunjuk. Sebenarnya, tanpa diberi petunjuk pun Sakura sudah mengerti. Tapi kali ini dialah sang pasien. Jadi apa pun yang dikatakan Ino harus dia patuhi.

" terus Sakura! "perintah Ino.

Sakura terus mengejan sampai Ino berkata,

" yak! Bayimu sudah lahir Sakura! Dia seorang laki-laki seperti ayahnya, "

" Benarkah? Boleh kulihat anakku? "kata Sakura sambil terengah-engah kepada Ino yang sedang membersihkan bayi Sakura. *maklum karena masih banyak darah*

" Ini Sakura. Wah, dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke,ya, "kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar tangis pecah dari sang bayi mungil tersebut.

" Tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan kupanggilkan Sasuke dulu, "kata Ino seraya keluar dari ruang persalinan.

" Sakura, "terlihat Sasuke muncul dari pintu dengan wajah yang khawatir sambil mendekati Sakura.

" Sasuke, lihatlah. Uchiha baru telah lahir, "kata Sakura yang masih terengah-engah.

Sasuke yang melihat seorang bayi laki-laki mungil dalam dekapan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ralat, hanya tersenyum tipis tepatnya.

" Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Mau gendong? "tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng mengingat tingkat ketidak profesionalisnya dalam menggendong dan merawat bayi. Sakura pun tahu akan hal ini. Karena yang ia tahu selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil. Terkecuali bayinya sendiri. Apa mungkin dia akan membenci anaknya sendiri? Jika hal itu teerjadi bisa dipastikan ia akan mendapat SHANNARO dan kemungkinan dia tidak akan berada di rumahnya selama beberapa bulan akibat perbuatan dari seorang wanita.

" Cium? "tanya Sakura lagi.

" Baiklah, "

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura lalu mencium kening wanita tersebut perlahan sambil berkata.

" Terima kasih Sakura, "

Lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai mengecup kedua pipi serta kening sang bayi lelaki itu. Dengan ajaibnya sang bayi membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup karena tidur.

" Emerald, "kata Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pipi anaknya itu.

" Okita. Bagaimana jika bayi ini kita beri nama Okita? Uchiha Okita, "

" Nama yang bagus, "

" Baiklah. Namamu mulai sekarang adalah Uchiha Okita. Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha sayang, "kata Sakura sambil mengelus pipi Okita-bayi lucu buah hatinya dengan Sasuke.

" ehm…"

" Kenapa Sasuke? "

" Setelah kupikir-pikir aku rasa aku juga harus bisa menggendong Okita. Maksudku jika suatu saat kau sakit atau sedang sibuk…"

" Ingin menggendongnya? Silahkan tuan Uchiha. Kau memang harus bisa merawat bayimu sendiri, "kata Sakura tersenyum seraya menyerahkan Okita kepada ayahnya perlahan.

" Matanya emerald, "

" Sedangkan rambutnya hitam seperti matamu, "Sakura tersenyum.

" Jika ia besar nanti akan kulatih dia menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat yang akan bisa membangkitkan klan Uchiha, "

" Memangnya kau tidak bisa seperti itu? "tanya Sakura heran.

" Aku tidak akan bisa jika sendirian Sakura. Maka dari itu aku akan melatihnya hingga menjadi ninja hebat, "

" Seperti ayahnya. Tapi ingat, dia masih kecil. Ajari dia sebagaimana mestinya, "

" hn, "

5 tahun kemudian…

Cip cip cip…

Di tengah hutan Konoha yang tidak begitu jauh dari pusat kota, terlihat seorang bocah lelaki berusia sekitar lima tahun sedang berlatih bersama ayahnya.

" Maafkan aku tou-chan. Aku tidak bisa sehebat tou-chan. Hiks…"kata bocah lelaki bernama Okita tersebut sambil menangis.

" Kenapa menangis. Sewaktu kecil aku juga sepertimu. Bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Tidak apa-apa. Bagi Ayah kau tetap hebat, "kata Sasuke sambil berjongkok menyamai tinggi anaknya dan mengusap airmata serta mengelus rambut Okita.

" Aku berjanji akan menjadi hebat seperti tou-chan! "kata Okita sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengingatnya. Mungkin ia mengingat masa lalunya saat kecil. Sebatang kara dan hidup dalam kesunyian. Tapi seolah ia ingin menebus masa lalunya itu. Ia kini justru sangat memperhatikan Okita. Tidak pernah dibiarkannya Okita sendirian. Bahkan jika tidak ada orang di rumah, Sasuke akan membawa Okita ke tempatnya bekerja di kantor Hokage. Karena di sanalah ia mendapat teman baru bernama Uzumaki Hikaru. Anak sang Rokudaime-Uzumaki Naruto.

" Latihan hari ini selesai. Pulang ke rumah dan bersihkan diri kalian. Makan malam sudah Ibu siapkan, "kata seorang wanita yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" Apa makan malam hari ini,Bu? "teriak Okita mendekati ibunya.

" Apa pun yang kau mau tadi pagi Sakura tersenyum.

" Horeeee! Sushi! Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu. Ayah ayo kita segera pulang! "teriak Okita berlari kegirangan.

" Kau melewati batas waktu Sasuke. Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sore. Okita terlihat lelah. Bagaimana pun dia tetaplah seorang anak kecil. Jangan terlalu memaksanya berlatih seperti orang dewasa lainnya, "

" Tenang saja Sakura. Okita akan baik-baik saja. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak mau Okita marah lagi, "kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

" Kaa-chan! Aku sudah selesai, "kata Okita riang seperti biasa.

" Aku tidur ya. Selamat malam kaa-chan, selamat malam tou-chan, "

Okita meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya di ruang makan sambil menguap. Keadaan hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara air mengalir yang sengaja dihidupkan Sakura untuk mencucu piring. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sasuke memeluknya.

" Sasuke! Ada-ada saja kau ini. Bagaimana jika piring ini pecah, "omel Sakura setengah kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke. Tidak biasanya dia begini.

" Sakura tadi sewaktu latihan aku mendengar Okita meminta adik padaku, "

" Lalu? "tanya Sakura sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan Okita malam ini,"

" Ya sudah kalau begitu… apa maksudmu? Jadi kau memintaku malam ini… Hei Sasuke! "Sakura kaget begitu Sasuke mengangkat tubuh (bridal style) jenjangnya persis saat mereka bulan madu.

" Sst… Jangan ribut. Bisa gawat jika Okita tahu, "

Sesampainya di kamar…

*NOT FOR CHILDREN!*

Saat mereka tengah melakukan 'itu' terdengar teriakan dari kamar Okita.

" Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Aku takut! "teriak Okita.

Segera mereka berlari menuju ke kamar Okita. Dengan pakaian lengkap tentunya. Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kamar anaknya yang penuh dengan lambang klan Uchiha beserta beberapa foto. Mereka mendapati Okita sedang menagis sambil memeluk boneka beruang-kado ulang tahunnya dari Sakura. (rinko : cowok kok kasih di kasih boneka? =.=a)

Sebagai ibu yang baik, Sakura merasa perlu menghibur anaknya yang mempunyai watak yang sama dengannya ini. Tapi baru ia akan mendekati Okita, Sasuka maju duluan sambil berkata.

" Bagaimana kau akan menjadi penerus klan Uchiha jika kau takut dengan mimpi burukmu sendiri? "bentak Sasuke kepada Okita. Sedangkan Sakura sangat terkejut mengingat selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membentak Okita sama sekali.

Okita sendiri terlihat sama dengan Sakura.

" Maafkan aku tou-chan. Tapi aku takut~ hiks…"

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan member isyarat kepadanya. Sasuke mengerti dan langsung mendekati Okita yang masih menangis.

" Apa yang pernah tou-chan katakan padamu saat anak lelaki dari klan Uchiha menangis saat ia kecil itu wajar. Maafkan tou-chan. Tou-chan hanya kaget mendengarmu tiba-tiba berteriak, "kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Okita hingga ia tertidur. (rinko : cepat amat tidurnya? *di seram air panas dengan Yuki karena banyak komentar*)

Sakura mendekatkan dirinya kepada Okita dam mencium kening buah hatinya itu dengan kasih sayang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali ia melahirkan bauh hati tercintanya ini.

" Kalian berdua sangat mirip. Apa pun yang kalian lakukan dan apa yang terjadi mungkin sangat bebeda dengan masa lalumu Sasuke. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengerti perasaan Okita, "kata Sakura sambil memeluk kedua lelaki yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

*OWARI*

Walaupun ini fic punya teman ku, tetap di review ya? ^^ Tuh, klik tombol di bawah ini.. Arigatou gozaimasu..


End file.
